The present invention generally relates to an electrostatic ink jet recording device, and particularly, to an ink jet recording device of an electrostatic type which employs liquid ink containing solid toner particles charged in a polarity and exerts thereon an electric field for discharging quantity of toner particles as an ink jet to effect a recording or printing.